


Father's Day

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sad and a little fluffy. Just something I decided to write today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

The Rance family returned home from their breakfast out on father’s day. Peyton settled in on the sofa to watch television while Zach took the dogs for a quick walk. Jill and Kevin did whatever it is parents do (I still haven’t figured that one out). Zach got back from walking the dogs with a wide smile on his face. He hung up the dog leashes and went quickly to his bedroom. He emerged a few minutes later with a backpack on and picked up his car keys from the kitchen counter. Jill eyed him carefully as he headed for the front door. “Where are you going?” she finally asked as he was reaching for the doorknob.

 

“Uh. Boca. Frankie’s at his Nonna’s…”

 

“Aren’t you seeing him in New York in a few days?”

 

“Uh…yes.”

 

“So why are you wasting your gas driving to Boca?”

 

“Because he asked if I wanted to come over and I said yes. I haven’t seen him in months.”

 

“But you’re going to see him in a few days. Weren’t you supposed to take Peyton somewhere today anyway?”

 

“There’s no way Rapids is going to believe I’m his dad anymore. It worked for a few years. Can’t Dad just take him?”

 

“You told your brother you’d go.”

 

“I know that. But I didn’t know Frankie was going to be in Florida when I said that.”

 

“So. You need to take your brother.”

 

“No, I don’t. HEY PIZZLE!”

 

Peyton got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen where Zach was standing, arms crossed over his chest facing Jill. “What?”

 

“Do you mind if I take you to Rapids another day instead of today? I promise we’ll go, but I don’t think they’ll believe I’m your dad anymore and Frankie is in Boca…so...”

 

“That’s fine. Have fun with Frankie. Can we go when you get back from New York?”

 

“Yeah definitely.”

 

“Okay,” Peyton said as he wandered back to the couch and plopped back down. “Oh, can I play PS4 while you’re gone?”

 

“Yeah, whatever just don’t break anything.” Zach said turning back to face his mother. “See?”

 

Jill sighed loudly. “Fine,” she huffed. “Will you be back for dinner?”

 

“Probably not,” Zach said pulling at the straps of the backpack he was wearing.

 

“Are you going to be back to take Peyton to camp tomorrow morning?”

 

“Probably not,” Zach mumbled again.

 

“Fine. Go,” she huffed loudly.

 

Zach smiled and rushed out the door before she could change her mind. He threw his backpack into the backseat of the car and climbed into the driver’s seat. He fastened his seatbelt and turned the car on, backing out of the driveway and heading towards the highway. He made it to Nonna’s house in Boca in just under 40 minutes. He quickly got out of the car and grabbed his bag from the backseat before walking up the long walkway that lead to the front door. He rang the bell once and waited. A few seconds later the door opened and Nonna was standing in front of him with a wide smile and open arms. He quickly hugged her and then looked around for Frankie. “Where is he at?”

 

“Upstairs. He’s having a rough time today. Missing grandpa.”

 

Zach nodded once and took the stairs two at a time. When he reached the top he crossed the landing quickly and pushed back Frankie’s bedroom door. Frankie was curled up on himself in the middle of his bed. Zach couldn’t see his face, but if he had to guess, he would probably say Frankie was crying. Zach swallowed hard and dropped his backpack near the door. He quickly crossed the room and sat on the bed behind Frankie running one of his hands up Frankie’s side and then pressing a kiss behind his ear. “Hello,” he whispered as Frankie rolled around onto his back.

 

Frankie smiled up at Zach and Zach smiled back. They sat there quietly together for a long moment until Frankie reach up and pulled Zach down into his arms. “Hi,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Zach’s head.

 

“I missed you,” Zach mumbled in return.

 

“I missed you, too. Thank you for coming.”

 

“Of course,” Zach whispered lifting his head so he could watch Frankie’s face. “You were crying…” he observed, sitting up and pulling Frankie with him, into his lap. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears forming in the corners of Frankie’s eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“I miss grandpa,” Frankie said quietly.

 

“I know,” Zach whispered, pulling Frankie closer to his chest and rocking back and forth. “I know how much he meant to you. I’m sure today is hard.” Frankie just nodded against Zach’s chest and Zach could feel his shirt getting damp with tears. “Is there anything I can do?” he finally asked after a few minutes of just sitting there. He felt like he was physically holding Frankie together and he still wished he could be doing more.

 

Frankie shook his head against Zach’s chest and then looked up and gave him a weak smile. “Just this is perfect,” he said weakly before snuggling his face back against Zach’s chest.

 

“Can you let me take my shirt off? We could properly cuddle then.” Zach asked quietly. Frankie nodded against his chest and sat back. Zach took off his shirt and helped Frankie with his before pulling Frankie back into his arms and laying down. Zach laid on his back with Frankie across his chest. One of Zach hands started to trace patterns on Frankie’s back while the other lightly rubbed up and down his forearm. “Better?” Zach asked after a few minutes.

 

Frankie nodded against Zach’s chest and pressed a kiss to the bare skin. “Thank you,” he whispered again. “I know you probably have other things you’d rather be doing today, but thank you for choosing this.”

 

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be than right here if you need me, Frankie. I love you.” Zach pressed a soft kiss to the top of Frankie’s head. There weren’t many more words exchanged, but they laid there for almost an hour, just holding each other and Frankie working to stop his tears. Eventually Frankie had cried his eyes dry and sat up away from Zach. Zach smiled and sat up too, pulling Frankie towards him. “It’s been so long since I held you. I’m not ready to let go yet.”

 

Frankie smiled and settled himself in Zach’s lap before looking up and pressing their lips together quickly. “How about we go see what Nonna’s up to and go have lunch?” Frankie suggested. Zach nodded and released Frankie. Frankie found his discarded shirt and slipped it on while Zach did the same. A few minutes later Zach was following Frankie down the stairs and across the house to the living room where Nonna was sitting with Noel next to her. Noel barked a few times when the boys entered the room and Nonna looked up and smiled at them. “Do you have plans for lunch?” Frankie asked as he walked toward the sofa, hand outstretched, immediately petting Noel gently when he was close enough.

 

“No,” Nonna said with a smile.

 

“Why don’t the three of us go out somewhere?” Frankie suggested. Nonna smiled and nodded. “You do want to come don’t you?” Frankie asked turning to look at Zach who was still in the doorway. Zach nodded once and smiled at Frankie. “Good.”

 

A few minutes later, after they’d all freshened up and changed clothes they got into Frankie’s car and headed towards the beach. They ended up eating at one of Frankie’s favorite places right along the beach and Zach breathed a sigh of relief once they were back in the car without anyone having recognized them.


End file.
